8 Things I Must Not Do Before Christmas
by AllanADaleObessed
Summary: Written with help from my sister xxbeccatxx . Basically randomness, if you tell Sirius Black not to do something then he is obviously going to do it, even if it gets him into trouble. Rated M for Safety, incase of later chapters.
1. Prolougue

I started writing this when there was just eight days before Christmas, although I doubt that it will still be eight days before this gets posted, still I am going to try and get a least one chapter posted each day on the rundown to Christmas and hopefully more than that.

Prologue:

Sirius found a rather mysterious letter amongst his clothes that morning. Someone had clearly planted it there. He rolled his eyes, no doubt it would be James messing about. He picked it up and read through what it said.

Sirius, as you know its only eight days until Christmas. So why not challenge yourself and do eight things that you must never do:

1. I must not send Snivellus an Anonymous Christmas card, declaring my love for him.

2. I must not convince the first years that Dumbledore is Santa in disguise.

3. I will not steal Veritiserium and slip it into the drinks of my classmates.

4. I must not convince Peeves to hide in suits of Armour and when students or teachers walk past saying a voice different to his own "I am your father"

5. I must not start a food fight in the Great Hall, no matter how much fun it is.

6. I must not cook vegetables in my cauldron in Potions class

7. I must not ask Professor Flitwick if he is one of the Smurfs

8. I must not seduce Lily Evans, it will only anger James Potter.

If you are able to complete all eight of those then you are clearly much more of a dare devil than I thought. However there are a couple of conditions.

must not tell anyone of the list, unless you are certain they are the ones who hid it amongst you clothes.

2. You must complete one a day, up until Christmas, including one on Christmas day.

must be done in the order they are written on the letter.

Good Luck!

Sirius laughed, he was certain it was James daring him again, that was until he read the last one 'Seduce Lily' James certainly wouldn't say that. He might have dared the others but not the final one.

He read through it a few more times before putting it into the pocket of his robes and making his way down into the Gryffindor Common Room to wait for the other Marauders to surface. It was only then that he would be able to go down for breakfast. It was just a rule of the four boys, Sirius Black, Remus Lupin, James Potter and Peter Pettigrew.

At least this time on his own gave him a chance to work on the first thing in the list. Sending a Christmas card to Severus Snape declaring his love for him. Now this was going to prove to be hilarious.


	2. Chapter 1: Christmas Card

Chapter 1: Christmas Card

Sirius pulled his wand out of his robes and with one small flick a rather large Christmas card appeared on the table on front of him. It had picture of Santa Claus in his sleigh that was being pulled though the sky by his eight reindeer. It looked rather picturesque if Sirius thought himself.

"Accio bag" he muttered and before he had time to even blink his bag came hurtling down the stairs and whacked him in the back of the head. It was a good thing there was nothing in there apart from a couple of pens and a few bits of spare parchment, otherwise it would have knocked him clean out and risked someone else seeing the list, which was forbidden.

Sirius opened up the bag and stuffed the list inside it before pulling out a pen and after zipping his bag back up and dropping down onto the floor he proceeded to write in the card that was lying on the table in front of him.

Now how was he going to start this? Did he start it with just a simple 'To Severus', like most people started their cards with, only obviously replacing Severus's name with the person name of whom they were writing to.

Or did he put something different like 'My love, Severus'

The dare, if that was what you could call it, didn't tell him how he should start it, which only made it that much harder. After a few moments of pondering over what to write Sirius decided upon a simple 'To Severus'

To Severus,

You won't know who I am, although I sometimes wish you did. There is something that I am longing to tell you. I love you. You seem to have a way lighting up my day. Whenever I see you I go weak at the knees and can't remove the smile from my face. You are my knight in shining armour. If only there was....

He had to stop there for the time being as he was certain he heard footsteps on the stairs, which lead from the dormitories and into the Common Room. Sirius hurriedly stuffed the card into his bag, along with the quill that he had been using to write it. He lifted his legs up onto the couch and lay down, simply pretending to be just relaxing by the warmth of the fire that was crackling away in the fireplace, just a few metres away from where the black haired boy was lead.

The position in which he was lying made it virtually impossible to see whoever was making their way down the stairs, not that it mattered, the voice he heard would almost defiantly confirm it.

"How come you are up so early, generally its the rest of us waiting for you to get your butt out of bed. Only for once you are here waiting for us" James' voice echoed through the Common Room and Sirius soon saw his silhouette standing over him. He sat up on the couch and swung his legs down onto the floor, in order to make room for his best friend.

"I don't know. I just didn't seem to sleep all that well last night. I can't say why." At least that was the truth. He hadn't really slept well, yet there was no reasoning behind it. Though it didn't really matter, strangely enough he didn't feel tired which was odd because he felt tired even after a good nights sleep. Maybe the excitement of thinking what just might happen if he got everything on this list completed.

"Is something wrong?" James asked his friend as he sat down and folded his arms. He had to admit that Sirius being up this early was odd. He generally didn't surface for another two hours yet.

"No, why would it be?" he replied with a smile "Just because for some unknown reason I was incapable of sleeping last night."

James smirked before suddenly bursting out into laughter, something that Sirius couldn't help but join in with. James wasn't even sure whether it was Sirius' choice of words or just at the fact that his mate was up s early.

Once the two of them had finally managed to stop the laughter, Sirius spoke. "Fancy helping me with something. A Prank I am planning to perform on Peter" He knew it was harsh but he had to get his mate out of the way for a few more minutes whilst he finished off the last of the letter."If we can use the map to see exactly where Filch is and send Peter down there for something just to get him back for almost revealing Remus' Furry Little Problem' to everyone the other day"

At least that was a good excuse and it wasn't really a lie. Peter had almost revealed to their entire Potions class that Remus Lupin was in fact a Werewolf. So they really needed to get him back for that. Plus the map was upstairs under James' bed and the others were not allowed to access it without his permission unless they had very good reason.

James nodded his head "You know, that is exactly why you are my best friend. You have such good ideas" he said as he rose from his seat and bolted up the stairs to get the map.

Sirius instantly grabbed the card from his bag again and quickly read through what he had written previously before continuing on with it.

.... a way for me to let you know who I am, without adding to my embarrassment. Anyway at least now you know just how I feel. I want to be with you so badly. I love you Severus Snape.

Love Your Secret Admirer. Xxxx

There completed! The list didn't say that he had to let on who it was sending the letter. Now the only thing that was going to prove to be a problem was getting the letter sent to Severus, without anyone finding out what he was up to. James would certainly ask questions, and somehow that boy always seemed to know when Sirius was lying.

Sirius glanced out the window, it seemed that luck was on his side one of the Hogwarts owls was flying back to the Owlery, probably after its nightly hunting. Sirius raced over to the slightly open window, letter in his hand and whistled for the owl. It flew over and Sirius handed the letter to the large bird. "Make sure Severus Snape gets this at breakfast time"

The owl had only just flew away when James came running down the stairs again. "Alright, let the fun begin, unless we plan it first and do it after lessons"

Sirius nodded his head. "That seems like the better option, that way we can let Remus in on it as well."

James slipped, what looked like a bit of old parchment, but was actually the Marauders Map into the bag on his shoulder.

The two boys sat on the sofa once more and chatted away to one another before Remus and Peter appeared at the bottom of the stairs. Which meant that the four of them could finally make their way down to the Great Hall, to get some long awaited for food?

The tables were already rather full, as plain normal James took a seat opposite a ginger haired girl, Lily Evans, the girl he was obsessed with. A lump appeared in Sirius' throat he was starting to wonder if completing this list was the best thing to do.

It seemed that whoever wrote that list for him knew him well enough to know that if ever you told him not to do something he went and did it. So seducing Lily was going to have to end up getting done, just as long as James never found out.

James instantly started to try and get a conversation going with Lily, so that meant he was going to be useless for the remainder of the meal. Remus was always preoccupied whenever there was food around, so there wasn't much point talking to him. So Sirius found himself lumbered with Peter for a conversational companion.

Peter rambled on to him about all sort of rubbish, though Sirius wasn't really listening he was too busy keeping an eye on the Slytherin table, awaiting for the post to arrive and Severus to receive his love letter, well love Christmas card.

After what seemed like hours, but was clearly just a few minutes, the ceiling was covered in owls dropping presents to various students. Sirius wasn't surprised to see that once again he had nothing, there was no one out there in the world who cared enough about him to send him anything, except on Christmas Day itself when he always received a handful of presents from James' parents.

What he did notice was that Severus seemed to be overjoyed about something, he seemed to bouncing around in his seat, a smirk appeared on Sirius' face. He seemed to have gotten the letter. He watched Severus for a few more moments, who was not glancing around the hall trying to spot who had written to him. It didn't seem to process into his thick skull that it was just a prank.


End file.
